


all mine

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine gets frustrated, Kise's a little shit, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one looks at Aomine and Kise’s daily dynamics, Touo’s ace was always the more dominant one of the two, leading Kise around by his tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all mine

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday Aominecchi *\\(^.^)/*

For all that Aomine was a monster on the court, no-one would ever have guessed that he was submissive in bed. And especially when one looked at Aomine and Kise’s daily dynamics, Touo’s ace was always the more dominant one of the two, leading Kise around by his tail.

But if one could see him at this point in time, there would be very little doubt as to who was the more dominant in bed between the two.

Aomine groaned into the pillow, his ass in the air, his hands clenching in the quilt tightly as a tongue gently stroked over his hole. Kise’s hands gripped his hips to prevent the blue-haired boy from moving around too much as his tongue slowly dipped inside, pushing past the first ring of muscles where Aomine was most sensitive.

“Kis-,” Aomine bit down on the pillow hard as Kise’s hands tightened the hold on his hips, holding him still for Kise’s own desires. Aomine was so aroused he was dripping all over the sheets, just from Kise behind him. “Fuck,” he groaned.

“Aominecchi,” Kise murmured, tongue pulling back to make way for his other hand, fingers covered in slick lube to gently press in past the tight ring his tongue had been teasing. “So hot,” he murmured softly and Aomine could barely prevent a whimper as a hot breath caressed his balls.

“Kise,” he groaned, head rising from the pillow as a second finger slid inside, spreading him torturously slowly. “Asshole. Hurry up!”

Kise chuckled lowly. “For that, I’m just going to go slower,” he warned, leaning over the tanned boy’s back to bite his ear.

Aomine felt his cock twitch again as Kise’s fingers barely moved, a hot heavy intrusion. His breath came in pants, so desperate for release he could have begged for it. But instead he bit his tongue and closed his eyes, hiding his face again in the pillow.

Teeth grazed his shoulder and he jerked in surprise. Kise’s breaths were hot even against his burning skin, as his fingers continued to torture him with slow, slow pleasure.

“Kise,” Aomine’s back arched as a fingertip grazed his prostate and white-hot pleasure flashed through him for a millisecond. “Please.”

The blond’s warm voice hummed in his ear at the navy-haired boy’s quiet plea and Aomine was sure he’d be denied again. But then a third finger was suddenly stretching him further and Kise’s fingers were moving back and forth at a ferocious pace, taking him higher and higher until he was about to come. And Kise hadn’t even touched his erection yet.

Just as his entire body tensed to come, Kise’s hand stopped and pulled out.

The whine that left Aomine’s throat was decidedly undignified as his body cried out at his pleasure’s denial.

“Kise!” he gasped, hands scrabbling for purchase in the messed up sheets. He couldn’t take this anymore. Balancing on one forearm, the other slid down his own torso to his erection.

“Ah-ah,” Kise’s hand caught his before he could touch himself and Aomine felt like he could scream in frustration. “That’s my job.”

“Then fucking do it already!” Aomine snapped, the pressure in his erection fit to burst.

Kise chuckled lowly and turned his lover’s head so their mouths met.

“Put your hand back,” he ordered quietly, pulling back so gold eyes shone into blue. Aomine sighed in frustration, but let his hand be led back to the pillow. Kise rearranged himself so Aomine could feel the heavy length of him rest between his buttocks and pressed himself back against the blond, feeling Kise’s precum leak over his skin.

He felt Kise’s heat sear into his back as hands slid to grip his waist with a firm hold.

“I love seeing you like this,” that golden silk voice filled the room and Aomine felt his stomach tighten. Damn it. “You’re so hot and tight here,” a finger re-entered him and Aomine cried out, toes curling as pleasure shot through him. “A perfect fit for me. Who do you belong to, Daikicchi?” that silken tone messed with his head, fingers curling in the way Kise had long since learnt Aomine loved, and Aomine had no choice but to give in.

“K-Kise,” he got out through gritted teeth.

“Daikicchi,” Kise sighed, and then Aomine’s face was smashed into the pillow, his yell muffled by the fabric as Kise’s erection filled him within a split second. Kise groaned lowly behind him, fingers digging into his waist as he stayed still for a long second.

It was so hot. Aomine felt so full and could barely breathe. He lifted his head from the pillow, but only cried out and fell forward again as Kise started to move.

“Okay?” Kise asked, leaning over his lover’s back to brush lips along broad shoulders.

Aomine nodded blindly, the pleasure removing all of his brain functions until he didn’t even know his own name. The only thing he could feel was Kise moving inside him, of one long-fingered hand sliding around his torso to brush over his nipples, of hot breaths covering his nape as ecstasy flooded his every cell.

“Ah, Daiki,” Kise groaned into Aomine’s hair, his other hand sliding down to grasp Aomine’s erection, causing a choked gasp to escape the other boy. “I can’t hold on for long. You’re so hot.”

Aomine was pretty sure his heart stopped as Kise’s hand started to move in time with his thrusts. A few seconds later, teeth sank into the spot between his neck and shoulders and he was coming with a hoarse yell, his pleasure spilling over the covers and Kise’s hand as the blond continued to move behind him.

Barely seconds later, Kise’s movements became erratic as his throat closed up and his teeth clenched down harder to muffle his own yell as he spilled himself inside Aomine, pleasure causing his body to tremble above the other.

Aomine closed his eyes as the pleasure coursing through his veins faded to a level where he could think again. He whimpered quietly as Kise pulled out of him, gently pushed him to the side and collapsed in front of him.

Aomine rolled onto his side so he could meet golden eyes glowing with pleasure. Kise smiled lazily, his heart still pounding.

“I love you,” the model whispered quietly, causing a whole different pleasure to suffuse throughout Aomine’s body.

Aomine leant over and kissed him quickly, his body aching in the best of ways.

“I love you too,” he replied gruffly, and the brightness of Kise’s smile almost blinded him.

They cleaned themselves up quickly, Kise constantly checking to make sure Aomine was alright. Collapsing back onto the bed, Aomine suppressed his contented smile as Kise lay in front of him, wiggling so Aomine was wrapped around the blond. He pressed a quick kiss to the inviting neck in front of him and felt Kise sigh in happiness as the blond closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Aomine smiled, Kise might be the more dominant in bed, but overall, all things considered, they were equal. Finally giving in, Aomine let himself smile as warm contented pleasure flowed through his veins, as the smell and heat of Kise wrapped around him and he drifted into sleep.


End file.
